A variety of automated assembly systems currently exist for assembling various electronic and computer components. However, all of the known prior art automated assembly systems typically work as batch cycles when retrieving components from JEDEC trays. One such automated assembly system 2 is diagrammatically shown in FIG. 1. Once all of the supplied components are assembled on the end product(s), the automated assembly system 2 must be temporarily shut down to replenish the supply of components. This is typically done by opening a side panel or door 4, of the automated assembly system 2, and replacing the emptied JEDEC tray(s) 8 with one or more fresh JEDEC trays 8, which each support additional components to be assembled into end product(s). Once a new supply of components is provided, the automated assembly system 2 then recommences operation to place the additional components, as required, and assemble the desired end product(s).
As the known prior art automated assembly systems 2 work very rapidly, the replenished supply of provided components is utilized fairly quickly, e.g. usually within a few seconds to a few minutes or so. Each time the quantity of supplied components is completely retrieved from the carrier members, the automated assembly system 2 must be temporarily interrupted or shutdown so that a new reserve of components can be supplied to the automated assembly system 2. Once the supply of components is replenished, a further batch cycle can occur. This procedure is continuously repeated throughout a work shift of each work day.
As is apparent from the above brief discussion, the known prior art automated assembly systems have a couple of associated drawbacks. In particular, such automated assembly systems are batch cycle systems rather than continuous or substantially continuous feed systems thus requiring numerous interruptions in the manufacturing process during the work shift of each work day. In addition, as a relatively bulky carrier tray 6 is sometimes utilized to support a plurality of JEDEC trays 8 carrying the supply of components to be assembled, a significant amount of important working space or area, within the interior of the automated assembly system, is utilized to accommodate the carrier members supporting the components to be assembled. Further, the automated assembly system must to be programmed to pick up components to be assembled from a plurality of different locations on the tray, rather than a single location or a relatively small number of locations, and assemble them properly on the product being manufactured by the automated assembly system.
Another problem associated with prior art automated assembly systems is that the working space or area for accessing the interior of the automated assembly systems is fairly limited. Accordingly, all of the available prior art systems are fairly cumbersome and occupy a substantial amount of working space or area adjacent the access door to the automated assembly system.